In The Country of the Musketeers (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story)
Riku and Cody enters the Country of the Musketeers in the courtyard of the Opera House, where he sees Captain Pete skulking about the entrance) Riku: Isn't that...Pete? What kind of world did we end up in this time? Well, one thing's for sure--that guy adds up to trouble in any world Riku and Cody walks onto the theatre stage, seeing a large set of a pirate ship) Cody: What's all this for? (They sees three shadowy figures carrying in three familiar character cutouts) Riku: Is that supposed to be Mickey and the others? Yeesh. Those three are together even when they're made out of wood. (The Beagle Boys place the figures on the stage, chuckle, and exit. Pete stands aboard the pirate ship) Riku & Cody: Pete! (Pete smirks and looks up to a hanging scaffold, where a large crate falls onto the wooden cutouts, smashing them and itself to pieces. Riku and Cody gasps and Pete laughs evilly. Riku and Cody spots the Beagle Boys leaving and runs to follow them) Riku: Wait! Riku and Cody runs backstage and finds the chest. It moves slightly like something is inside) Riku: Is someone... (They hears a faint voice from the chest and summons their Keyblade. They opens the chest and sees the princess) Riku & Cody: Minnie! (They helps her out of the box) Minnie: Oh, thank you for saving me! (She walks off) Riku: Where are you going? Minnie: I have to help the Musketeers. Codu: What happened? Tell us what we can do. Minnie (stopping): Who are you? Riku: Riku and this is Cody. Mickey's our friend. Minnie: Oh, Riku, Cody, the stage has been rigged with a machine to lure Mickey and the others into a terrible trap. If we could only find something to control the device from here... (Riku looks behind her to see a Beagle Boy take a knob from the wall) Beagle Boy #3: Lucky I remembered. Look what I nearly forgot! (He turns around to see them glaring at him) Beagle Boy #3: Eh? Why's the box sans mouse? Beagle Boy #1: Oi, quit messin' around. Beagle Boy #2: The boss is losin' his patience! (The short beagle looks back to the princess and the other three follow his gaze) Minnie: There is it! That's the gadget we need to retrieve! Riku and Cody: We're on it. (They runs after the Beagle Boys who try to escape) Beagle Boys: Run for it! Princess Minnie being presented to Captain Pete) Minnie: Release me! This instant! Pete: Actually, it's time to say "bon journey," Your Royal Highness. (He bows sarcastically) Minnie: Captain Pete? What is the meaning of this? (Pete laughs) Pete: Oh, don't you lose any sleep over it, Princess. I'm just gonna seize the throne and rule happily ever after. After you name me king, that is. Minnie: What? I most certainly would never agree to that. Pete: Bien sewer. And that's why the real you won't be the one doin' the namin'. I got myself another stooge to take the stage. All's you got to do is keep your royal mouth nice and shut. Minnie: A double? Mickey and the Musketeers will stop you! Pete: Oh, never you fear, Princess. Those chowderheads will be outta the picture real soon. So, how we lookin', boys? Beagle Boy #1: A-okay, boss. (He holds up the knob to the contraption) Beagle Boy #2: Test run's done. Beagle Boy #3: We'll flatten them like crepes! Pete: Good. Now, you mutts hold on to that thing no matter what! (He bends down to Minnie's level) Pete: If'n you don't mind, Your Highness, we have a seat reservated for you backstage. (He laughs and starts to leave) Pete (laughing): It's gonna be curtains soon. "Curtains"! I love it! (The Beagle Boys sneak up behind Princess Minnie and trap her in a chest. Riku and Cody searches for the Beagle Boys throughout the Opera House and reclaims the stage gadget. Riku and Cody returns to the backstage area to be kicked over by a Holey Moley Dream Eater that shot out of the floor. They stands up and looks around, but sees nothing. They feels a tap on their shoulder and turns around, but still no sign of it. They finally spots it sticking out of a wall on the far side of the room. They summons their Keyblade) Riku: They just never want to make this easy, do they? (Riku and Cody fights and defeats the Holey Moley. Minnie finds them) Minnie: Riku, Cody, hurry! The machine! (They inserts the stage gadget into the scaffold controls and turns it until it stops) Cody: How do you like that? (The gears on the wall spin and they hear Pete's voice from the stage) Pete: Impossible! Riku: Looks like I was right in the nick of time...Sora. Cody: Even you, Brother. Minnie: They're safe. Oh, thank goodness. You truly saved the day, Riku, Cody. I see you're as brave as a Royal Musketeer. Riku: "Musketeer"? What is that, anyway? (She cups her hand to whisper and they bends down to hear) Riku: They...they actually say that? Minnie: Of course. Every Musketeer is taught those words. It's a very important motto and solemn pledge. Riku: You're right. And it does fit the moment. (They raises the Keyblade) Riku & Cody: All for one...and one for all. (Later, a Keyhole appears on the wall and Riku and Cody seals it.) Meanwhile, Lea is speaking with a wide- eyed Yen Sid) Mickey, Donald & Goofy: WHAT!? Donald: Absolutely not! Sci-Ryan: No way! Yen Sid: I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Sora, Crash, Sci-Ryan, Ryan, Cody and Riku departed. Xehanort must have known what we were attempting before we even began. Goofy: But you do know where they are? (Yen Sid strokes his beard) Yen Sid: You must understand, this examination is in no way how the Mark of Mastery is usually found. However, in light of what they must do next... it was a necessity. If Sora, Crash, Sci-Ryan, Cody, Ryan and Riku complete their test, by finding the twelve doors corresponding to the twelve pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will both be true masters. However, the dangers make this more trial than test. Mickey: But are they safe right now? Yen Sid: Considering their ability, I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate Sora, Cody, Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Crash and Riku end...questionably. Xehanort is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict. Mickey: So... Yen Sid: As you can see, the Organization's members are complete people again. Xehanort will be no different. We cannot afford another moment's hesitation. We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and catch him off guard. (He looks to Lea) Yen Sid: I must warn you again--the road will not be easy. Lea: Fine. Let's jump right in. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3